


Алая прелюдия к будущему

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017





	Алая прелюдия к будущему

Наташа не находит себе места.  
  
После того, как она помогла Стиву, перед ним она морального долга не ощущает, но перед всей остальной командой — ещё как.  
  
Она спит, когда около неё звонит красный мобильный телефон, номер которого засекречен и известен только ограниченному кругу лиц.  
  
— Алло? — говорит она немного сонно, потому что после устроенного Мстителями в аэропорту нельзя не быть абсолютно морально вымотанным, если ты не хотел этой войны.  
  
— Наташа? — раздаётся в динамике голос Стива, и Наташа мгновенно просыпается.  
  


***

  
  
Ваканда напрочь зелёная.  
  
Мокрые джунгли, властителем которых является приютивший Мстителей Т’Чалла, напоминают Наташе об одном давным-давно прочитанном досье и учёном, в котором прячется другое существо с горячей зелёной кожей.  
  
Личный самолёт короля садится возле дворца, и Стив трогает Наташу, глядящую в окно с потерянным видом, за плечо:  
  
— Прилетели.  
  
Наташа оборачивается — потрёпанные, но не сломленные пережитым люди, которых привёз сюда Стив, нуждаются в её внимании. Пока ещё незнакомый Скотт, глядящий недоверчиво, но с восхищением мужчины, любующегося красивой женщиной; ещё не простивший, но уже не обижающийся Сэм; устало улыбающийся Клинт…  
  
Выражения лица Ванды Наташа не видит — та смотрит в окно.  
  
Баки Барнс глядит на неё с соседнего сидения глазами побитого щенка — ещё один мужчина, перед которым она виновата.  
  
— Если бы я знала… — вздыхает она, протягивая ему руку, но Баки отмахивается от помощи.  
  
— Я однорукий, а не хромой, Наташа. Vs’o chorosho.  
  
Он говорит по-русски с ужасающим акцентом, но уверенно — видно, эти знания были крепко в него вбиты за семьдесят лет. Наташе страшно подумать, что он пережил, в том числе и за те пять лет, что прошли с месяца в глухой тайге, который им когда-то пришлось провести вместе. Баки был в модусе Зимнего Солдата, Наташа ранена и вымотана — в той ситуации необходимо было выжить, и они выжили.  
  
Стив не знает — Баки не говорит. И Наташа молчит тоже.  
  
Бросив ещё один взгляд на Ванду, Наташа встречается с алым огнём в её глазах, который мгновенно тухнет, едва будучи замеченным.  
  


***

  
  
Постоянный дождь действует Наташе на нервы, зелёный цвет вокруг совершенно не успокаивает, и всё, что Наташа может — осесть в библиотеке дворца и целыми днями читать или смотреть на планшете лёгкие, ни к чему не обязывающие фильмы. Часто она бросает смотреть один и начинает другой — ни с того, ни с сего, из-за слишком похожего актёра, — и самой себе боится признаться, что это всё из-за обострившейся тоски по Брюсу.  
  
Она скучает — и это опасно, болезненно, совершенно не нужно, уж точно не сейчас. И, едва мысли о Брюсе начинают слишком уж настойчиво одолевать Наташу, она отправляется на поиски Стива.  
  
Стив мается в спортивном зале, груши летят на пол, поверженные, одна за другой. В уголке сидит Ванда, тихонько наблюдая за жестокой расправой над спортивным инвентарём.  
  
— Издеваешься над беззащитными? — беззлобно усмехается Наташа. Стив вздрагивает, только после находя её взглядом.  
  
Запущенная в воздух предыдущим ударом груша возвращается и ощутимо ударяет Стива в грудь.  
  
— Не такими уж и беззащитными, — улыбается Стив, потирая место удара, и Наташа позволяет себе легко рассмеяться.  
  
Со Стивом всем разговаривать проще — даже Ванда, обычно находящая общий язык только с Клинтом, открывается ему.  
  
— К Клинту семья приехала, — говорит Стив и мрачнеет.  
  
Наташа понимает его — его семья сейчас многими этажами выше мёрзнет в ожидании того, кто вычистит из его мозга записанные там Гидрой секретные команды. Что бы ни связывало Стива и Баки в прошлом, — историки, кстати, в последнее время начали ставить на отнюдь не братскую любовь, — сейчас это определённо нечто гораздо большее, чем дружба. Они — два солдата давно закончившейся войны, которые должны были быть стариками или уже умереть, но почему-то оба молоды. Только вот морально застряли глубоко в сороковых — и друг в друге.  
  
— Виделась с Натаниэлем, — кивает Наташа на новость Стива, — проворный толстячок. Скоро будет совсем взрослый.  
  
Стив печально улыбается, думая о чём-то своём.  
  
— Может быть, вам стоит устроить спарринг? — спрашивает из своего угла Ванда, отвлекая и себя, и других от грустных мыслей, и Наташа будто впервые её замечает.  
  
— Не хотелось бы бить женщин, — тут же включается в идею Стив, — хотя теоретически я очень даже за.  
  
— Я буду останавливать тебя магией в миллиметре от Наташи, а её — от тебя. Вы не повредите друг другу, — твёрдо говорит Ванда, и в её голосе Наташе чудятся знакомые нотки интонаций Стива.  
  
— Тогда я в деле, — преувеличенно весело говорит Стив, становясь в боевую стойку.  
  
Наташа закатывает глаза и улыбается против воли.  
  
В следующие полчаса она контролируемо и от этого немного заочно надирает симпатичную задницу Капитана Америки, пока тот не просит пощады, отчаянно хохоча, когда Наташа вместо решающего удара начинает щекотать его. Ванда не мешает ей — она весело смеётся вместе со Стивом, и от этого звука Наташу наконец отпускает тоска.  
  


***

  
  
Странно, что они не дружили прежде — Наташа сама себе удивляется. И почему не заметила сразу, когда тренировала Ванду после происшествия с Альтроном, что с ней так просто и легко общаться? Ванда оказывается приятной собеседницей и совершенно не умеет готовить — чему Наташа охотно берётся её научить.  
  
Никаких заковианских блюд она не знает, но азбуку русской кухни — борщ, окрошку и обязательный новогодний салат «оливье» — хочет преподать.  
  
— Ты подолгу сидишь в библиотеке, — говорит Ванда, чистя картошку для борща, пока Наташа занимается морковью, — что ты читаешь?  
  
— Шекспира, — с самым серьёзным видом отвечает Наташа и уточняет: — Ромео и Джульетту.  
  
Ванда замирает, недоверчиво глядя на неё, а потом смеётся, когда понимает, что Наташа шутит:  
  
— Господи, я почти поверила!  
  
— Никогда не доверяй шпионам, — журит её Наташа, улыбаясь, и всё-таки признаётся: — Перечитываю Толстого. «Война и мир» — сложное, но очень красивое произведение. Правда, на английском теряет все краски, для полного понимания лучше выучить русский.  
  
— Я уже знаю три слова на русском, — нарочито хвастается Ванда, — borstsh, salat и okroshka.  
  
Наташа смеётся и режет палец о тёрку.  
  
Кровь, красная и густая, выступает на царапине и капает на стол.  
  
— Хочешь, помогу? — спрашивает Ванда, оставляя в покое картошку.  
  
Наташа кивает и молча ждёт. Ванда наклоняется к её пальцу и дует — едва видные узорчатые завихрения магии касаются царапины, будто изучая, и бросаются на неё в атаку, стремительно заживляя порез.  
  
Наташа удивлённо смотрит на палец. Потом на Ванду.  
  
— Я научилась сама, недавно, — говорит Ванда немного смущённо, — Стив постоянно ранит костяшки, когда боксирует, а я баловалась, пытаясь залечить. Теперь получается.  
  
— Может, и с Баки получится? — вырывается у Наташи почти случайно.  
  
Ванда хмурится — видимо, она сама об этом думала.  
  
— Это не так просто, — признаётся она, — слишком глубоко, слишком близко к воспоминаниям. Нужна тонкая работа, а для такого необходимы тренировки. Только не на Джеймсе, конечно.  
  
Ванда зовёт Баки Джеймсом — видимо, не считает себя другом достаточно, чтобы обращаться к нему как Стив и Наташа.  
  
— А я подойду? — спрашивает Наташа. Она всегда ищет возможность помочь Стиву, не может не искать.  
  
Ванда кивает, молчит, глядя ей в глаза, и уточняет:  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я залезу в твою память?  
  
— Только не жалуйся потом, что у тебя кошмары, — смеётся Наташа в ответ.  
  
Но ей, конечно, совсем не смешно.  
  


***

  
  
Для занятий Ванда выбирает библиотеку — сюда остальные Мстители почему-то не захаживают, а сам король Т’Чалла слишком занят, чтобы читать.  
  
— Я оставлю тебе возможность сознательно говорить, — предупреждает она, магией расставляя книги и образуя круг из стеллажей, чтобы в случае непредвиденной реакции задержать Наташу, — это специально, чтобы ты могла сказать стоп-слово.  
  
— Это как в БДСМ? — шутит Наташа с самым серьёзным видом, и Ванда кивает.  
  
— Почти. Только после твоего стоп-слова я буду обязана прекратить магическое вмешательство в твой разум. Как насчёт стандартного «жёлтый» как предупреждение и «красный» в качестве сигнала к остановке?  
  
— Для столь юной особы ты слишком разбираешься в БДСМ, — Наташа испытывающе смотрит на Ванду, и та отводит взгляд:  
  
— Читала «Пятьдесят оттенков серого». Мне не очень понравилось.  
  
Наташа ловит томик «Войны и мира», который ещё не дочитала — магия покорно оставляет его у неё в руках — и предлагает:  
  
— Хорошо. Только два слова: «зелёный» — стоп, «красный» — продолжай.  
  
Ванда непонимающе хмурится:  
  
— Но зелёный цвет означает движение, а красный — остановку. Почему так?  
  
Наташа кладёт книгу на стол с хлопком, потом берёт стул и садится на него в мужской манере — сидение между ног, руки на спинке.  
  
— Считай, что я ненавижу зелёный цвет, — говорит она.  
  
Ванда никак это не комментирует.  
  
— Ты готова? — спрашивает она и закрывает глаза.  
  
Когда её веки снова поднимаются, радужки уже красные.  
  


***

  
  
Во время первого магического блуждания в разуме Наташи Ванда оставляет в её голове триггер, похожий на те, что есть у Баки. Наташа не знает, как он активируется и что делает, но Ванда попросила её не пугаться — она просто хочет узнать, будет ли триггер вести себя так же, как триггеры Баки, чтобы потом стереть его, не затронув память. Наташа лишь в курсе, что триггер вплетён в её собственную память, и она никому не причинит вреда при активации — Ванда отказалась говорить, что Наташа будет делать, так что ей осталось надеяться, что она не начнёт танцевать «танец маленьких лебедей» или что-нибудь в таком духе.  
  
Они с Вандой вновь поднимаются наверх, ужинают со Стивом и Сэмом — Клинт предпочитает проводить время с семьёй, и Скотт тоже остался с ним. У него есть дочь, и Скотт очень скучает по ней, а потому дети Клинта для него — отдушина.  
  
После ужина Ванда не оставляет Наташу, чтобы не пропустить момент активации триггера, если вдруг кто-то запустит его случайно, и они снова спускаются в библиотеку, .  
  
— Я не хочу сидеть и читать, ожидая, пока это случится, — говорит Наташа, — может, поговорим?  
  
Ванда отрицательно качает головой и просит:  
  
— Заплетёшь мне волосы?  
  
«Пьетро так делал» — это повисает в воздухе несказанным, но Наташа уже видела моменты, когда Ванда будто выключалась, вспоминая о брате от случайного действия кого-то постороннего. Она понимала её — и не хотела понимать одновременно.  
  
— Заплету, — соглашается Наташа, и Ванда садится у её ног, доверчиво повернувшись спиной.  
  
Наташа легко могла бы сломать ей шею, но вместо этого начинает собирать тяжёлые густые пряди в косу. Руки ещё помнят, как это делать, — сама Наташа не плетёт себе кос с церемонии выпуска из академии.  
  
Ванда подаёт ей резинку, когда она заканчивает, и, осмотрев дело рук своих, Наташа почему-то вместо «тебе идёт» говорит:  
  
— Ты красивая.  
  
Ванда вздрагивает, мгновенно вызывая магию, и Наташа нервно смеётся — какая глупость, завязать триггер на такой простенькой фразе. Но она уже чувствует, как конечности теряют волю, как сама она перестаёт контролировать своё тело, и Ванда стоит перед ней, растерянная, получившая контроль, но не знающая, что делать.  
  
— Управляй, нужно проверить, действует ли, — командует Наташа.  
  
Оцепенение спадает с Ванды, и она говорит снова:  
  
— Ты красивая.  
  
Команда была вписана изначально, понимает Наташа, когда уверенно шагает вперёд, к Ванде, и вдруг чувствует непреодолимое желание её поцеловать. Ванда смотрит ей в глаза, будто не знает, что сейчас случится, и Наташа неожиданно понимает — она правда не знает.  
  
Наташа притягивает её к себе за талию, убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь и целует — сладко, медленно, ласкающе скользя языком во рту Ванды. Ванда цепляется за её плечи и едва дышит, отвечая на поцелуй.  
  
— Что это, чёрт возьми? — спрашивает Наташа, когда её руки, повинуясь давлению триггера, тянутся к блузке Ванды и начинают её расстёгивать.  
  
— Не знаю, — Ванда выглядит испуганной и пытается остановить Наташу, но не магией, а просто так, — я лишь велела тебе действовать без внутренних ограничений и показать своё настоящее отношение ко мне.  
  
— Показываю, — раздражённо говорит Наташа, мысленно копаясь в собственных мотивах и пытаясь понять, когда это она начала хотеть трахнуть Ванду.  
  
По всему выходило, что сознательно — никогда.  
  
— Наташа, — жалобно взывает к ней Ванда, когда щёлкает застёжка лифчика, и Наташа прижимается губами к её груди в почти целомудренном поцелуе, — красный?  
  
Наташа должна сказать, можно ли начинать вычищать из неё триггер, но вот незадача — почувствовав быстрое, заполошное сердцебиение Ванды под собственной ладонью, Наташа передумывает. В конце концов, это единственная возможность заняться с кем-то сексом в ближайшее время и для неё, и для Ванды, а думать во время мастурбации о руках Брюса Наташе осточертело уже полгода как.  
  
Если бы он действительно нуждался в ней, он бы не ушёл.  
  
— Зелёный, — издевательски улыбаясь, говорит Наташа и берёт сосок в рот.  
  
Оказывается, у неё замечательное подсознание — Наташе стоит только подумать, и руки сами начинают делать то, чего хочется. Ванда не пытается сопротивляться всерьёз — может, боится, что Наташа всё равно сломит сопротивление, но будет действовать грубее, но боится она правильно. Наташа сейчас способна на всё.  
  
Магия вьётся вокруг, не мешая, но и не исчезая, алые всполохи легко, как дуновения ветерка, ласкают кожу.  
  
— Ты не уберёшь её? — спрашивает Наташа просто из интереса, подталкивая Ванду к столу и задирая её юбку.  
  
Ванда едва понимает, про что она говорит, и качает головой:  
  
— Нет, она всегда так.  
  
Наташа думает о том, что у Ванды, по сути, не могло быть секса во время пребывания у Мстителей. О том, сколько Ванде лет. О том, как Ванда попала в их команду.  
  
Её руки снимают с Ванды трусики, когда она говорит:  
  
— Ты спала с Пьетро?  
  
Ванда смотрит ей в глаза — её взгляд алый, нечеловеческий, но прекрасный до дрожи в коленях — и отвечает:  
  
— Да.  
  
Наташе больше ничего не нужно знать. Она становится на колени, обхватывает левую ногу Ванды одной рукой для удобства, а пальцами второй начинает массировать её клитор. Ванда беспорядочно водит руками, не зная, где их устроить, и наконец решается положить ладонь на Наташин затылок.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — говорит она, чуть задыхаясь.  
  
И Наташа покорно — это уже не только триггер, она и сама сделала бы так — придвигается ближе, скользит пальцами ниже и толкается в Ванду сразу двумя, языком лаская её клитор.  
  
Ванда вздыхает так сладко, будто у неё только что выросли крылья.  
  


***

  
  
Из библиотеки Наташа выходит уже без триггера в голове — Ванда, едва одевшись, быстро и уверенно забирается магией в её голову и аккуратно удаляет пусковую программу. Они даже не разговаривают: Наташа хочет подумать о том, чего она ещё не знает о себе, а Ванда просто слишком расслаблена и удовлетворена, чтобы вести серьёзные беседы.  
  
На следующий день они идут к Стиву с просьбой разморозить Баки.  
  


***

  
  
Процедуру удаления триггера решают провести всё в той же библиотеке, где проходила тренировка Ванды. Стив, разумеется, кричит на них и постфактум волнуется, но он также беспокоится за Баки, что сильно сокращает его воспитательную истерику.  
  
Баки сидит на столе, прямо там, где Наташа доводила Ванду до оргазма несколько раз, и потому щёки у Ванды слегка алые, когда она предупреждает:  
  
— Сначала я прощупаю, насколько сильно триггеры вплетены в твою память. Я буду спрашивать, а ты отвечай, что твоё, а что чужеродное. Я не хочу нечаянно стереть твои собственные воспоминания.  
  
— Кое-что я и впрямь предпочёл бы не вспоминать, — усмехается Баки, но быстро собирается — по-военному, думает Наташа — и отвечает: — Есть, командир.  
  
Стив неестественно выпрямляется, будто шпалу проглотил — его гложет чувство вины, тут Наташа не сомневается вовсе.  
  
Ванда кивает и создаёт вокруг Баки облако магии, проникая в его разум. Наташа подаётся чуть вперёд — она понимает, что от этого ей не станет видно творящееся там, но ничего не может с собой поделать, тем более, что Стив следует её примеру.  
  
— Это не моё, — уверенно отвечает Баки на непрозвучавший вопрос, — а этого никогда не было, но оставь. Это не воспоминание, так… Фантазия.  
  
Наташа украдкой глядит на Стива — тот практически не дышит, следя за клубящейся над Баки магией так пристально, будто может разобраться в том, что делает Ванда. Он волнуется больше, чем Баки — или просто не умеет это скрывать.  
  
Ванда вдруг хлопает руками, магия ярким потоком втекает в центр лба Баки, — Наташа помнит, что с ней было так же, — и наружу вытекает из его разума пульсирующая вязкая темнота. Наташин триггер был ниточкой золота, и она невольно вздрагивает, представляя, что внутри Баки столько десятилетий сидело такое чудовище.  
  
— Это он, — говорит Ванда.  
  
Её голос дрожит, но тон как у победительницы.  
  
Баки измученно стонет и начинает заваливаться на бок, теряя сознание. Стив бросается к нему и ловит, бережно обнимая.  
  
Ванда добивает магией извлечённое чудовище и отступает назад, не мешая им.  
  
— Бак? — тревожно зовёт Стив, и Наташа почти готова дать сигнал предупреждённым на всякий случай врачам, как вдруг Баки приходит в себя и сиплым, будто простуженным голосом отвечает:  
  
— Я в порядке, Стиви.  
  
Стив чуть отстраняется на него, они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и это так интимно, что Наташе хочется одновременно отвести взгляд и расплакаться.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь так, как никогда и никому до этого на памяти Наташи.  
  
— Привет, — отзывается Баки, отзеркаливая его улыбку, уже не вымученную, а настоящую, живую.  
  
«Подумать только, пройти так много испытаний, быть разлучёнными столько лет и обрести счастье от простой улыбки друг друга», — думает Наташа и украдкой стирает всё-таки проступившие слёзы.  
  
Стив целомудренно касается губами лба Баки и тоже плачет.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно же, Наташу привлекают к реабилитации Баки. У него новая рука, собранная лучшими инженерами Ваканды, и ему не терпится её использовать.  
  
Ванда и Стив наблюдают за этим со стороны: Ванда контролирует магией ход спарринга, а Стив просто пользуется моментом, чтобы полюбоваться на Баки.  
  
Историки могут кусать себе локти — они были и правы, и неправы. Это даже смешно — Стив и Баки любили друг друга всю жизнь, но им понадобилось расстаться и почти умереть, чтобы признаться в этом друг другу.  
  
— Sdavaysya, dgentshina! — подначивает Баки, заламывая ей руку — он не гнушается психологической атакой противника, потому что знает цену навыкам Наташи.  
  
— Russkie ne sdayutsa, — цедит она сквозь зубы, уходит из захвата и укладывает Баки на обе лопатки наиподлейшим приёмчиком, от которого Стив издаёт осуждающий присвист.  
  
— Нокаут, — смеётся Баки с пола и выразительно обводит взглядом сидящую на нём Наташу, — мне определённо нравится этот век и стиль женской одежды в нём.  
  
— За смотрины денег не беру, — улыбается Наташа, — любуйся на здоровье.  
  
Она делает вид, что не застала их со Стивом сегодня ночью в коридоре у их комнаты целующимися, как два подростка.  
  
Баки делает вид, что не подмигивал ей, утягивая за собой ничего не замечающего вокруг Стива, и поднимается с пола, бросая на него любящий взгляд. Стив отвечает тем же.  
  
Наташа счастливо улыбается, наблюдая за ними, и кивком указывает на дверь Ванде, громко говоря:  
  
— Мы, пожалуй, пойдём, а вы потренируйтесь вдвоём.  
  
— Суперсолдат суперсолдату друг, товарищ и спарринг-партнёр, — подхватывает её идею догадливый Баки, — идите, девочки, мы справимся сами.  
  
Ванда идёт первой и оборачивается, когда за их спинами резко стихает смех Баки.  
  
Наташа, улыбаясь, подталкивает её в спину — двум солдатам, не знающим слов любви, давно было пора превратится в бруклинских парнишек, только о любви и говорящих.  
  


***

  
  
Ванда несколько раз пытается заговорить, но Наташа жестами показывает ей молчать, пока они не берут на кухне по ведёрку мороженого и не идут в комнату Наташи.  
  
— Теперь можно, — командует Наташа, закрывая дверь, и ставит ведёрки на столик возле кровати.  
  
— Мы так и не поговорили, — Ванда мнётся у двери, опустив взгляд, — ты…  
  
Что «ты», Наташа не дослушивает. Она подходит к Ванде, поднимает её голову за подбородок вверх и целует — пока ещё нежно, сомкнутыми губами, но обнимает с обещанием намного большего.  
  
— Это раз, — говорит она, завершая поцелуй, и не даёт Ванде сказать ни слова, — два — мы с тобой сейчас садимся на мою кровать, обнимаемся, смотрим фильм и едим мороженое — у нас отпуск, чёрт возьми, и так будет не всегда. Три — мы идём в душ, занавешиваем шторы и трахаемся до полного изнеможения, а потом спим столько, сколько выдержим, пока не проголодаемся и не выйдем на кухню. Затем, если ситуация позволяет, повторим, начиная с этапа с мороженым, можем заменить его каким-нибудь другим десертом. Ты за?  
  
Ванда смотрит на неё почти испуганно, и Наташа уже думает, что немного поторопилась с выводами после их маленькой шалости в библиотеке, но тут Ванда спрашивает:  
  
— Ты точно не шутишь?  
  
Другого подтверждения, что всё правильно, Наташе не нужно.  
  
— Почему же, — улыбается она, — можем совместить мороженое и секс, если хочешь.  
  
Ванда отчаянно краснеет и бормочет:  
  
— Как-нибудь в следующий раз.  
  
— Без проблем, — легко соглашается Наташа и целует её в лоб.  
  
Ванда тихо, но счастливо вздыхает и обнимает её, кладя голову ей на плечо.  
  
Наташа гладит её по волосам, а потом замечает как бы между прочим:  
  
— Мороженое тает.  
  
— Что смотрим? — спрашивает Ванда, послушно отстраняясь, и Наташа чувствует себя так, будто у неё есть крылья.  
  
И будущее.


End file.
